


The Vampire and his Lover

by The_Countess99, writer_chan25



Series: The Vampire and his Lover AU aka The Vampire AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Vampires, Violence, Will put more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_chan25/pseuds/writer_chan25
Summary: The moment he was bitten his whole life seemed to have ended with his hunger controlling him and hunters trying to catch him, especially one hunter who he has fallen in love with. But fate has other plans in store for this particular mouse and his familyThis was loosely inspired by Twisted-wind's Count Mickey Dragul which is on DeviantART
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Series: The Vampire and his Lover AU aka The Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815241
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this au were to have a theme song then this would be it: https://youtu.be/61pKRxa7UCo

**Narrator's POV**  
  
The room was dark, with only a fireplace to light the small area of the large sitting room. In a chair near the flames sat a mouse who stared at a book which laid on his lap. He had a glass of blood wine in his hand. He sighed in contempt as the memories poured in when he noticed the audience and gave them a smirk "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. You all will hear a story on how I became Count Mickey Dracul and gained the love of my brother Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. But be warned this is more than just a love story, it goes much deeper than that" He spoke with a dark chuckle as he began to open the book.

Just as he opened the book to the first page, the door opened to show the mouse's beloved mate. Oswald walked over to him and kissed the top of his head when he noticed what was going on "are you telling a story about our lives?" he asked.

"They will find out one way or another, why not tell it myself?" he said as he took another swig from his wine "true" Oswald said amused and took a seat next to him "continue," he said which made Mickey smiled amused before he began to read.

* * *

A wicked sharp smile appeared on a figure with vibrant purple eyes as he messed around with the time pool, looking into many people's paths and what they will most likely do. The ones he did like to see the most were the future of the family of the dark and light gods, oh how he loved them so. They were his favorite victims to tease after all.

"oh, your family is just so interesting" He chuckled before he froze when he felt a presence behind him.

"if you weren't the fates' pet I'd kill you for coming into my domain" a voice spoke which made the figure smile "yeah, but I know you love me too spikes." the figure teased before he quickly left as he didn't want to anger the time god that was a lesson he painfully learned on his own.

The dragon figure sighed as he looked at his time pool and saw a couple of things that made him groan. "I hope you guys don't do anything stupid," he said hopefully.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that Bastard."

"You'll never catch me."

"I Love you!"

"It's your fault."

".....Mickey...."  
  


**Mickey's POV**

I gasped as I sat up quickly while looking around in fright. After a moment I sighed and calmed down, I keep dreaming of the same rabbit over and over again. Is it supposed to mean something? I don't understand it. It was different dreams but with the same rabbit.

One where I hurt him

One where I save him

One where I k-kiss him

One where he...he hurts me and traps me...that one was scary...

What are these dreams supposed to mean? I hope my parents can figure it out because I sure can't. I got up and went to my mirror and saw drops of ink floating up from my head; I have this condition where ink starts to float off my body when I feel a bad emotion, my eyes also change to this glowing green color with my pupils turning into slits too. I don't usually get mad, but it does happen every so often, which leads to a bunch of toons being scared or weirded out by me, then they end up leaving since they didn't want to catch my so-called illness. My parents say that it's not contagious and that I shouldn't worry about it.

Yeah right, I shouldn't worry about the condition that is keeping me from making friends. Sorry but my parents can be dummies sometimes. I love my parents very much, but they have jobs which sometimes can last a day....so I get very lonely when they aren't around...

I stared at my reflection, waiting for the ink to stop floating before leaving my room; I wanted water. But just when I made it to the top of the stairs, I heard crying. I noticed that it was coming from my parents' room and put my ear against the door. My mom was crying. Why?

Narrator's POV

"Oh Walt, why did it have to be this way? I miss my baby," Lilian said while wiping her eyes and blowing her nose on a tissue.

"Lillian, please. I know you do, I do too, but I am trying everything I can to get him back," Walt spoke softly as he comforted his wife while she cried on his shoulder. "Please bring back our baby, Walt, please bring back Oswald" she cried "I will," Walt said and kissed her cheek. They both stopped for a moment and looked at the door; they knew Mickey was outside since they could feel his presence. Walt lifted his hand, which made a portal-like mirror appear on the entry, which showed Mickey; it seemed that he was thinking.

' _Who's Oswald?_ ' Mickey thought, "Why haven't they told me about him?" he whispered to himself then and went to the kitchen to get his water and went back to his room to sleep, "you think that did it?" Lillian asked as she watched her husband get up. "You know how Mickey is; now that he's interested, he won't give up until he finds out who Oswald is and rescues him," Walt explained. "I still don't like sending my baby on such a mission," Lillian spoke looked very annoyed while a bright light envelops her transforming her form into one of a winter fox with luscious brown locks and graceful, elegant jade eyes while Walt turned as well, letting smoke engulf him changing his shape into one of a midnight black wolf with piercing luminescent yellow eyes "you know the rules as well as I do, Firea," Walt said as he now called his wife by her real name "once our children's powers start blooming it's only a matter of time that we have left with them...at least with Oswald by his side his life will be more bearable to handle" The wolf explained as he remembered the time god's tip to keep the two boys close but this only made the fox sigh "I know, Phantasos...but still...I wish I could spend more time with my babies" she said which made the wolf go to her and hug her "I know" he said softly, "but at least we can watch over them, and give them hints to answers they need" he said, this earned him a smile from his wife.

"do you think he'll be like you? You know the kind of you I'm talking about," Firea asked, but this only made Phantasos smirked showing off his fangs, "if he is then things will get interesting, don't you think Love?"

**Mickey's POV**

When morning came, I was kind of tired. I didn't get much sleep since I kept thinking about what my parents said.

"Please bring back Oswald."

"I will."

"...Oswald...' I thought in wonder as I stared at my reflection in the mirror ' _I wonder who you are,_ ' I thought before going down for breakfast. I didn't see my dad, so I know he probably just went to work early. I sat down in my seat and leaned on my elbow on the wooden table, thinking about the events that happened; it's not every day you hear your parents crying over someone you never heard off before, it messes with your head- well if your someone like me anyway. This Oswald kept rolling around in my head until the smell of my mom's cooking caught my attention. My mom is a great cook; her food always makes me happy. I almost forgot about this Oswald for a second as I ate my food happily.

"Hey Sweetie," she greeted as she sat down with a plate of her own "did you have sweet dreams?" she asked. This made me stop as I thought back to my dream and sighed, "No, I had another nightmare," I said as I looked down at my food. She didn't need to know what I was doing; I didn't want to get in trouble for staying up past my bedtime. She stopped for a minute and hugged me. "I'm sorry that you keep having these nightmares, honey," she said and kissed my forehead, which made me smile. I don't like lying to my mother, but as I said before, I didn't want to get in trouble.

After Breakfast, I spent all day just exploring the house and backyard. I just had to figure out who this Oswald was; my parents were crying over him for crying out loud! I wanted my questions to be answered, but who could I ask? There was no way I could ask my parents. They'd most likely just send me to my room. Only from hearing my mother cry, I could tell it was a touchy subject. They probably even know why ink floats off my body, but just thought I wouldn't understand since I'm so young. I would tell that when Dad told me that he didn't understand why ink floated off my body that he was lying, but since I didn't want to disappoint him, I stuck to his instructions to always be as calm as I could be. He was right though, as long as I stay calm, I don't look weird, so I'm happy about that.

I did get mad once at my only friend named Violet, we've been friends for a while now, she's human with brown eyes like me and brown hair. But one time she broke my toy by accident while we were playing in my backyard, I know she did it by accident, but I still got mad at her and scratched her face a little......okay that's a lie.....I went rabid when I saw my toy broken in her hands, all I could see was red. I had to be shot with a dart gun from my own mother. That was the last I've seen of her. My parents told me that my first friend, the only one who saw past my flaws, was sent to the hospital....because of me....that's when my condition started, ink would float off me because of my guilt for what I did. You know it's true when they say you don't know what you have until you lose it. I frowned at that memory; it just made me feel worst. But don't think my childhood was terrible, despite that horrible memory it was spent with the laughter of me and my parents, the only ones who accepted me.

While exploring the house and I made it to the attic, I opened the door to the attic and was met with dust coming out I had to cough while swatting away the dirt. When I looked around, everything was mostly dusty, which made me sneeze a couple of times. Eventually, I found a box named 'My First Creation.' I stared at it, wondering if it was a box filled with merchandise of me, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case, so I opened it. There they were, items supplied of the rabbit I kept dreaming of, yeah, there was no way this character was going to get out of my head now. I soon picked up a drawing; it showed the rabbit with his name on top.

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

"So your Oswald," I thought in wonder while admiring the art style, what can you expect from a fantastic artist like my dad. I won't lie though; I'm starting to get annoyed about my questions about this guy not being answered. I stared at the drawing for a few more moments before moving on to the next items. There were more drawings, some detailed and some not, scripts, a plushie, a couple of pictures of this rabbit with my parents I didn't expect that "that means your real, but then where are you?" I asked myself. Everything was starting to look the same until I noticed a letter, so being the curious mouse that I was, I picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Oswald, my son,   
I know you must be mad at me for what I have done to you, and I am sorry. I wish I could take back everything I did so you wouldn't have that life in universal studios. I have tried to get you back, I really did, but Mintz wouldn't let me and read me a part of the contract that I have not read. As a result, I lost all rights to you, but I promised that I would get them back! I made a new cartoon which is now your little brother; His name is Mickey Mouse. Do not get the wrong idea; I didn't make him to replace you. So please don't think anything wrong about him once you see him. I also didn't tell him about you because Mickey can get a little curious at times, and if he ever found out about you, then he would stop at nothing to get you back, and I mean nothing! But I didn't want to lose him as I lost you. I hope you can forgive this old man for what he's done, son   
-your Father, Walt Disney

I was shocked when the letter ended; I can't believe my own father didn't tell me that I had an older brother! I shed a few tears but wiped them away as some ink started to float up off my body. Why dad? We could've found a way to take him back together, but instead, you hide him from me!? I sighed and calmed myself down; I didn't want to break anything in a fit of rage. I took the plushie and the letter before I left the attic. When I got to my room, I began to admire the handy work on the plush toy. I guess my mom made it; she was always good at making things, my dad? Not so much, but if he could make something like me, then I know it's all good. Soon it was time for me to go to bed, and if you guessed, then yes, I did sleep with the doll.

**Narrator's POV**

What Mickey did not see was that a red eye kept watch over him and his actions. When the red eye saw Mickey go to sleep, it closed, blinking out of existence. A yellow eye soon opened, which revealed to be Phantasos' eye, "did he find it?" Firea asked as she knitted another plush; this one was of Mickey, she had already done Oswald now all she needed was the mouse "yes dear, he has. Now, all we do is wait."

"Are you sure he's ready?" Firea asked her ears pinning back a bit. She was met with the wolf pulling her out of her rocking chair, spinning her around, then pulled her close.

"He is our son, that alone should tell you that he is more than ready," the wolf said caressing the fox's cheek, mostly her neck "you're hungry aren't you?" she asked deadpan which made the wolf chuckle "and if I was?" he asked amused.

"Then tell me, you know that I would give you my blood in a heartbeat it if meant you don't go feral," she said, giving him access to her neck. Phantasos chuckled darkly before gently sinking his fangs into his wife's neck, drinking her sweet pureblood.

Firea was worried about her son, hoping that he didn't take things too far.

Meanwhile, Phantasos felt he was going to enjoy what his son is about to do.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> traits of possible rape. be warned.

**Narrator's POV**

Firea sat on Mickey's bed as she casts a protective bubble over the mouse's head as she smoked a cigar. "I thought you quit smoking, love," Phantasos' voice ranged through the room before he appeared in front of her then took a seat next to her. He then pulled her close while Firea looked at Mickey with a calm expression on her face. "It helps keep me calm," Firea answered as she stared at her son "Still worried, I see" Phantasos spoke "what pisses me off is that you don't show worry, even though you do on the inside" She growls softly. This made Phantasos softly chuckle "you know me so well, don't you? but..... yes, I am a bit worried about his health, but I know he will succeed, maybe with a few minor scratches but nothing he can't handle."

"and Oswald?" Firea asked

"He will mostly be traumatized when he comes here. The bastard's look when he realized I 'gave up' was not a nice one and the fact that I did succeed in doing something he couldn't first pissed him off......so, of course, he would direct his anger towards Oswald" Phantosas explained which made Firea growl out of rage. Just like any other mother, the thought of her kids being in danger angered her, "I see...." she said calmly. Still, Phantosas knew better; she was angry, and if he was honest with himself, he loved it. To feel her anger excited him. It made him remember the times they had together on Midgard as they took on the roles of Master and Pet, she the master and he? The loyal pet, as some would call him anyway.

**Mickey's POV**

It was the next day, and as usual, I did my morning routine and went downstairs to have breakfast. The house was empty when I got down to the kitchen. That only meant one thing: It was one of those days where I get to have the house to myself. Some would ask if I was lonely, are they right? Well, then the answer is yes since the only friend I had is gone. I get bored to the point that I start talking to the pictures on the all; it's sad I know, but it's not like I can't do anything about it since I'm not supposed to be out, and everyone is afraid of me as soon as they see me. But that was all going to change today. Why? 

Today was a day where I will get my brother back. I won't stop until I see him here with us again. After I ate my breakfast, I got ready. I packed some stuff that I would need like food and water in a backpack and left to universal studios to get my brother back.

It took a while, I had to get a map- well more like steal one since no one was supposed to know I exist yet, There were so many roads and paths to get there but eventually, I found universal studios. I saw some guards and went through the vents. It was a tight fit from the start considering I had my backpack and all. But I eventually got through another vent that was big enough for me and my bag. I eventually found a vent that would let me see Oswald acting, I laid there and watched with a smile and chuckled a couple of times at the jokes and funny moments, he was great I can never understand why Dad gave him up, he could've been great for Disney. When he was done, I saw him sigh and looked down; why is he so sad? Did he not like acting? I wanted to go down there and say something, but I didn't want to get caught, so I just laid there watching "hey Rabbit!" Someone shouted and came into my view. I saw Oswald look at a bear character dressed in a hat and overalls.

Why was he so afraid? "y-yeah Pete?" He stuttered, and this 'Pete' grabbed him by the ears while no one was looking and whispered something in his ear. The fear that displayed on his face made something spark within me. I could feel the paint on my body float up while my eyes turned toxic green with slits. I wish I knew what he said, but when I heard Oswald whimper and nod, that was all I needed to see that it wasn't good. After that, he dropped Oswald on the ground as if he was trash. I never wanted to hurt someone badly before in my life. How dare he hurt my brother. Pete was going to pay. 

* * *

I realized that I had fallen asleep when I woke up from my nap in the vents. I took a snack out of my backpack and drank a little water. After I was done eating, I heard a yelp that sounded like Oswald, so I crawled as fast as I can to the room where I heard that yelp. When I got to a vent that would let me see into the room, I saw Pete throw Oswald into the room; The rabbit was terrified as he ran around to try not to get caught and escape. But I saw Pete finally grab Oswald and pin him to a table roughly, which resulted in Oswald yelping in pain with a haze expression as the action made him dizzy. Still, he quickly got out of his haze feeling when he felt Mintz grab his shorts; I didn't like where this was going. I didn't like seeing my brother so scared, and I don't like this guy one bit. Oswald began fighting for all he was worth, which made me happy, but since he was only a kid like me, he couldn't put up much of a fight. I could hear the ripping sound of Oswald's shorts as Pete finally ripped them off and tried to get Oswald onto his stomach on the table. I narrowed my eyes, baring my barely sharp teeth. 

"Stop! Please! You don't have to do this!" Oswald yelled, while also trying to sound loud enough for someone to hear "shut up you sorry excuse for a toon! You think just because your cute you can have anything you want. well Let me put you in your place," Pete smirked as his face shifted into a perverted one. This made me growl, and the look of traumatized fear in my brother's eyes made something snap in me so I kicked the vent door as hard as I can and it landed on his head which made him fall resulting in him letting Oswald go and fall to the ground, I saw Oswald scurry to under the table. I jumped down and ran up to Oswald, he was trembling so much "are you okay?" I asked, but all I got was a whimper. I heard movement and saw Pete get up with a bruise on his head. He looked and growled at me. I stood up and glared at him.

**Oswald's POV**

I was going to get hurt again. I didn't want to get hurt again. I tried so much to avoid him, but it's like the world hates me and always puts me in his path. It's not fair! I felt like crying as I looked around for my shorts, luckily this....Mouse came and got him out of the way, but why would he do that? I finally found my shorts, but they were ripped....what am I supposed to wear? Soon I peeked out from my hiding place and saw that Mouse fighting off Pete- well more like tiring him out as Pete threw punches and kicks while the toon just dodges, Pete wasn't really a healthy guy then again; actually, I think he only ate junk food? I gasped when Pete took out a gun. Where did he get a real gun? Was he going to use that on me? **  
**

I don't know who this mouse toon is, but he dodged every bullet easily until Pete was all out, soon the Mouse then tackled Pete, I wanted to help, but I didn't know how too. That guy put me through a lot, so I looked anywhere for a weapon and found a crowbar. Why is there a crowbar in here? I didn't overthink it and just took it. Just as Pete had the mouse toon pinned down by his neck, I got into action and swung as hard I could at his head, which made him fall to the side cursing as he held his head. I dropped the crowbar and ran over to the Mouse and helped him up "is your neck, okay?" I asked in concern; his fur looked rugged around his neck. He nodded and was about to speak to me when we heard a groan, I was surprised to see his eyes turned green and his pupils turned into slits, the ink was also coming out of his body, he looked so creepy like that, but I won't judge, he's pretty much saving me from Pete so I'll ask him about it later. I watched as the toon picked up the crowbar and got on top of him while I stayed.

' _what is he doing?_ ' I thought confused and was shocked when I saw him start hitting Pete's face really hard with the crowbar. I wanted to tell him to stop, that this was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to speak, I grimaced and turned away to cover my ears when I saw blood coming out. I knew Pete was pretty much dead, the toon stopped and walked back to me, I didn't like that he still had the bloody crowbar, he had some blood on his fur and face. He looked scary. All that made me back up until I was against the wall.

He must've realized my discomfort since he looked at the crowbar and threw it away and gave me a gentle smile as his eyes turned back to a soft brown, they looked so kind " hey Oswald, wanna come home?" He said, and I was confused, how did he know my name? I know Mintz didn't publish the cartoons due to low ratings. "I....how do you know my name?" I asked. He frowned in confusion for a second before he smiled at me "because I'm your little brother, my name is Mickey mouse, by the way," he said. I was shocked because I never knew I had a brother....wait...does that mean that dad made a new toon and this is him? Pete was right...Dad didn't care at all, he actually replaced me...

**Mickey's POV**

When I told Oswald who I was, he looked shocked when I saw his ears pin down as he began to look sad? No, why was he sad? This was supposed to be a happy moment between us. I tried to think of a way to make him happy again when I realized we were still in this awful place, plus he was naked if I had known it was like this I would've packed some clothes too. I looked around to see what he could wear when I saw a closet and opened it. The only thing that I thought he could use was a T-shirt. I quickly grabbed them and went over to my brother. He needed clothes, but this was all I could think of at the moment. I'll give him mine when we get back.

"Um...h-here. It's not much, but you'll be covered," I told him while only keeping my eyes to his face to give him privacy. I could see he was hesitant in trusting me. After what I saw, I wouldn't blame him for having trust issues. Soon he took it and put it in; no doubt it was big on him that much was clear. He looked like he was wearing a short-sleeved dress with it on, but it was okay. This was temporary anyway.

I then grabbed his hand, but that only made him gasp as he almost started to struggle but before he could I spoke quickly "I know a way out" I told him, this made him stop and stare at me before nodding his head.

Eventually, we both made it out of universal studios and was on our way home, "hey Mickey, when you said if I wanted to go home, what did you mean by that? Who's your creator?" Oswald asked as I stopped by a hose and turned it on, I knew I had blood on me, and this was the first person I killed but to be honest I didn't mind, I was happy to see Pete dead and by my hand too!

I turned towards Oswald and gave him my backpack while I rinsed the blood out of my fur and face "my creator, or as I like to call him, dad is Walt Disney, and when I found out about you, I just had to see if you were real or not, so I came all this way to rescue you, you don't belong in universal, you belong in Disney" I told him with a smile on my face.

"I see.." he said but then gave me a sad smile. 

"Thanks, but I don't know if I really do belong there... I mean, your the new me; you should've let Pete hurt me.." He said, looking away, which shocked me, how could he think so low of himself? He's great! So I grabbed him and pulled him intoDo hug "don't you ever say that again! I am not the new you, dad loves you! do you think he would stoop so low as to replace you! his first creation! are you crazy!?" I shouted at him. I could tell he was shocked, scared, and confused since he didn't move, and I could see the fear and confusion in his eyes. Hey, if you lived a lonely life like me, you'll notice these things.

"Y-you sure he loves me?" Oswald asked

I smiled "without a doubt," I told him, and soon after I felt his arms wrap around me as he hugged me back, this shocked me since no one ever hugged me, well besides my parents. Violet came close to hugging me, but she was called back to her house before she could 

"okay" he replied

It felt really nice to be hugged by him, so I just tightened my hold on him a bit but not enough to hurt him or anything "um....did you have to kill him?" I heard him asked and pulled away to see him give me a concerned look; I could tell he wasn't used to seeing a dead body, let alone comfortable with it. I gave him a serious look, "after what I just saw, he deserved it, no one should go through what you did, and considering the terrifying face you had I could tell he did more to you, didn't he" I told him, he didn't need to answer back, him looking away in sadness was all I needed to know "and about your eyes and ...." He asked as he pointed to his own eyes, but I knew what he meant, I knew he tried to change the subject.

I didn't mind "oh, that.....well I have this condition where if I feel a negative emotion ink would start to float off my body and my eyes would turn toxic green, and my pupils would turn into slits, sometimes I would even act aggressively when this happens but don't worry! It's not contagious," I said, and he nodded with a sympathetic smile when his stomach growled and blushed in embarrassment. I chuckled and gave him an apple I had in my backpack and the letter I found in the box; I wanted to show him proof that I was not his replacement. I didn't want to be his replacement. After reading it, a few tears came down; I expected him to cry a bit since I felt like crying when I read it for the first time. We both started to walk back home with him asking me questions and me answering them as best as I can. When we got home, I snuck us in through the house and into my room, and we both just slept in my bed for the night.

**Narrator's POV**

Mickey nor Oswald didn't realize that two pairs of eyes were watching them, the figures smiled, knowing that the two made it back safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Wholesome moments! -w-

**Narrator's PV**

Firea watched with a smile that her two sons were sleeping, though the way that Mickey was holding Oswald gave her a spicous feeling ' _i'll have to bribe Spyro somehow to let me see into their future_ ' she thought to her self before leaving the room.

**Mickey's POV**

The next morning came, and I woke up before my alarm clock. This occasionally happens, which is good, in my opinion, since I saw that I had my arms around Oswald's Waist. I nervously chuckled and blushed a little and got out of bed ' _was he always this soft? Well, his fur did look a bit messed up, but still, it feels soft. I wonder how soft it'll be after he had a sho- why am I thinking about that!'_ I thought and carefully got up without waking him; he did have a long night after all. I hope my parents don't find out; I don't really want to get in trouble early in the morning. After doing my morning routine, I went downstairs to see both my parents in the kitchen. My mom was cooking breakfast as usual, and my dad was reading the paper while drinking coffee. To be honest, it didn't smell like coffee, so with my curiosity, I asked if I could have some one time, but before my dad could reply, my mom spoke for him, distracting me with her cooking; what? I can't resist her cooking. I sat down in my chair and smiled "morning mom, Morning dad," I greeted. 

"morning Mickey," they said in a cheerful tune and mom set a plate of eggs and bacon for me, just as I was about to dig into my food I saw Mom glance at my dad, and he nodded ' _I wonder what's going on_ ' I thought to myself as I began to eat. My dad cleared his throat and looked at me, "oh! Son, I wanted to tell you something very important," dad said, which made me gave him my full attention, "what is it?" I asked.

"How would you feel if you had a brother?" He asked. I just stared since I knew they were talking about Oswald. How was I supposed to respond? Oh, that's swell, dad! Hey, I already know I have one and broke into a studio to steal him? Yeah, that's just asking for my weekend to be ruined. Better make this sound believable, but I was never a good liar before....

"I would be happy if I had a brother!" I said as cheerfully as I could with a big bright smile, but I knew deep down they could tell I was lying, I can't really explain it I just do. But I kept on with my lie.

"We could have fun all the time! It sometimes gets lonely when you and Mom have to go out to do important stuff while I stay at home," I said, and they smiled sympathetically at me. 

"well sweetie pie...we have been keeping a secret from you, you see...." she started as she turned off the stove and sat down next to me "you do have a brother, an older one to be exact, his name is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and your Father sadly lost him.....to another studio," she said with anger, wow I guess mom doesn't like universal, I can respect that, I don't like it either. I looked at Dad and saw that he had a sad smile "yes, I did.....I tried everything to get him back, and I finally did! This morning the court just sent the papers for me to get all rights to having Oswald back by our side! Now all I have to do is call universal studios and tell them to give me back Oswald," He said happily, which made me and my mom smile back. 

**Narrator's POV**

Phantosas knew that Oswald was in the house; he could feel his presence. If he could, he would've praised Mickey for his lying since it seemed believable right now, but he also wanted his son to be in balance. Both good and bad. Mickey's powers as a dark god like himself were awakening far sooner then he would've liked, but he accepted that, and knew that the mouse was going to do a lot of sin in his life, he just hoped for any consequences that came his way the mouse would get passed it. Though deep down, he was interested to see what sinful things his son would do in the future, which was something he'd never tell his wife. 

If he looked closer, he could see the slight satisfaction of the one he murdered ' _that's my boy_ ' he thought in praise but was interrupted when Lillian spoke: "Mickey, what's wrong?" She said as she saw the sadness in his eyes. She could see the satisfaction as well, no guilt for murdering someone ' _signs of the darkness...I had a feeling he was gonna have darkness, damn I owe that bastard now_ ' she thought in slight annoyance as she glanced at Walt. She could see the satisfaction in his eyes, which made it more tempting to punch him right now if she could, but they had to keep up an act for the mouse. 

"I..I..." Mickey said not knowing what he should do. He didn't like lying to his parents, besides they just said they wanted Oswald back, so wouldn't it be right that he got him back for them? But he had to do it with a price, one that he was concerned for. Why did he feel so satisfied to murder someone?

He should be feeling enormous amounts of regret and shame, but he doesn't ' _why don't I regret what I did?!_ ' He thought in desperation before he took a deep breath. No matter the unholy glory, he felt he knew it was wrong and decided that whatever punishment his parents had for him, he would take it.

"I have a confession to make," he said while his parents stared at him, waiting for him to speak. They could see the fear in his eyes, which made them give him encouraging smiles to boost his confidence.

"I...I know where Oswald is," he Started.

"We do too, Son. He's back at Universal. I'm going to get him. Trust me; you'll love him," Walt said as he began to leave but was stopped by the boy's voice, "I murdered someone," Mickey said as his ears pinned back. Both parents stared in shock at the mouse ' _well that was quicker than I thought_ ' Walt thought but showed that he was shocked "w-what?" Lillian said in shock. 

"I'm sorry, but....he was hurting him...Oswald is an amazing actor, yet that this one guy, Pete, treats him as if he was trash. He did it in a way that made it seem as if Oswald was crazy! " Mickey said as his eyes flashed toxic green "it's like he loved hearing his screams...so I gave him what he deserved, he deserved to die" he growled no even realizing how his voices turned demonic. Lillian was angry but put her anger aside to comfort him, but Walt stopped her and watched, waiting for the mouse to calm down. 

"I-I protected a family member, but I know the way I did it was wrong..." He sighed, "So, how long am I grounded for?...o-or am I getting something worst?" He asked as his voice went back to normal, but it showed how scared he was. Both parents looked at each other while thinking. There wasn't much they could do anyway, they were expecting the mouse to be bad due to his dark powers, but they had to keep that from him. Hopefully, with Oswald around, it will mellow down, and he could have a peaceful childhood "2 weeks," Mickey was surprised at this; he thought it was going to be much longer or that he would have an awful punishment, but two weeks for murder? Wow.

"We can see the confusion in your face, son, don't worry. This can be our little family secret. No one has to know. At least we'll know to count on you to protect our family if the time comes," Walt said with a smile, which made Mickey smile back. 

"So, where is my baby?" Lillian asked.

"I'm right here, Mama," they heard a voice. The rest of the family looked to find a scared Oswald with a nervous smile. Lillian was the first time spring into action as she quickly went over to him only to pick him up and pull him into a hug as she gave the giggling bunny butterfly kisses all over his face while letting out tears of joy. Walt could feel his wife's core brighten as the dull ache of a hole was finally filled with Oswald's presence. But it wasn't filled completely which worried him a bit but he put that concern away for now. 

"Mickey come here," Walt said, making Mickey go to him and look at him with curiosity "thank you for making our family whole again," he said. This made Mickey smile as he hugged his father. Walt chuckled and picked him up and went to Lillian. He then hugged his family to which they hugged him back, laughing in joy to be with one another again.

Oswald and Mickey made eye contact and smiled at each other "thank you," Oswald said. 

"Anything for Family," Mickey said with a big smile, which made Oswald smile back and hugged him, but due to being held in Lillian's arms, he had to do with one arm while Mickey did the same as he was in Walt's arms.

The moment was beautiful until Lillian took a whiff from Oswald and noticed he needed a bath "well, as much as I appreciate this lovely family moment. My baby boy needs a bath so come on," she said while adding that baby voice that every mother had. When Oswald heard this, he blushed while Walt and Mickey chuckled as they watched Lillian leave with Oswald.

* * *

Later that night, Walt stood by the body mirror and looked at his mortal form. After a moment of staring, a cloud of smoke consumed him before a black anthro wolf stood in his place, "I will never understand how humans can live as naked apes" he said in disgust. Lillian giggled before she was consumed in white puffs of smoke before revealing her true form as the white fox that she was.

"Just call her, we must know if his soul reached her. If not, we have to go look for it," Firea said which made Phantosas rolled his eyes "why should I help garbage like that fool reach Thanatiko's realm. After he has tried to soil our son....and most likely traumatized him! We would have to build up his confidence again." he growled. 

"If she were to know what happened, she would make sure that he won't go into the paradise version of her realm, she would make sure he goes through an eternity of pain and suffering, you know this. Besides ghosts, today can be a nuisance with trying to speak with their families and not moving on," Firea said as she rolled her eyes and fixed her robe Phantosas hummed in response. Soon it was quiet in between the two before Phantosas spoke, "So, what kind of death do we have to go through now?" he asked.

This question made the vixen sigh, she hated faking her death, but the world couldn't know that gods exist. Society would go crazy and try to use it for their gain, that was why the law was created in the first place: to protect their kind. well, that and among other reasons, but that was the main one. "I'm not sure..." she responded. 

* * *

In another room, chatter and chuckles could be heard. The sounds of both Mickey and Oswald could be heard as they got to know each other better. 

"so, do you have any friends?" Oswald asked as he played action figures with the mouse. But when he heard that, he paused and looked away. Oswald saw this, which made his ears pin down "y-you don't have to a-answer," he said a bit nervous already getting into routine as if he thought he was going to be harmed.

"no, it's okay, it's just....I did have one friend, but...I hurt her by accident," he said before he noticed the rabbit's behavior and frowned upon it, so as a result, he hugged the bunny. Oswald appreciated the comfort and leaned into it. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said as he looked down. 

"um...what about you? did you have any friends?" Mickey asked.

Oswald looked away at that "no...I didn't' have friends, but I did have another brother" he said which shocked the mouse 'I have two brothers?! but they only talked about Oswald?! who was the other one?' he thought confused "oh but I didn't see him with you or how come you didn't say anything about him before?" Mickey asked. The bunny had to think carefully at this, just thinking about how his brother ended always made him emotional. So with a quiver of his voice, he answered, "h-he's dead...he d-died saving me.." he whimpered, which made Mickey panic slightly. The mouse just got his brother; he didn't want him crying already, so he continued to comfort him.

Oswald then explained their brother, Julius, to the mouse. Julius was someone who loves to play pranks but sometimes went a bit too far with the pranks. Or when someone was to harm him, they would mysteriously end up in the infirmary because of it the next day. At the same time, Julius would stand with him with a sadistic smile. Hearing all this reminded Mickey of himself since he would see bullying around his neighborhood. He could remember how he would imagine horrible things to happen to them. Oswald went on talking about how sweet Julius was with helping him with his acting, or comforting him after Pete picked on the poor bunny. Julius was with him through thick and thin. He made Oswald's life in universal studios more comfortable to live in without his parents. But it got worst after Pete took him out. 

Mickey had to watch as Oswald sobbed quietly as he explained Julius' death. He told Mickey that he had to watch his brother be dipped in front of him and melt right in front of his eyes while Pete smirked and left the scene before anyone could see. Mickey felt terrible for the bunny but was even more glad that he smashed Pete's head with a crowbar "hey, Julius died protecting you like a true hero" Mickey said as he stood up to pose heroically which made Oswald stare "we shouldn't grief, he's will be with you always. In here" Mickey said with a smile as he laid his hand over his heart which made the bunny smile and nodded "yeah" he said softly.

* * *

It was morning when Mickey told his parents what happened the night before, "why didn't you guys tell me about Julius?" He asked, confused. Both parents stared, trying to think of an answer that won't set their son off. Soon Walt just sighed, "where is your brother?" he asked.

"he's taking a nap" Mickey replied

"well.....Julius isn't dead. He's just....lost," Walt said, which surprised the mouse while Lillian nodded, "you see...Julius is like you, in a way, Mickey. He has the same...condition you have. Here let me show you," He said as he held his head, which made Lillian give him a look, but he dismissed it. He out a switchblade from his wrist and cut Mickey's finger, which made the mouse yelp, wanting to take his hand away now a little frightened, but the man had a fierce grip. 

Mickey's ears pinned down when he saw green droplets come from his cut and drop to a piece of paper and noticed a small slight vapor come from it "is that....Dip?" he asked, now concerned and was shocked when his parents nodded.

"A more deadly version of it. It kills both toons and humans. Julius' Blood is the same as yours. His eyes will turn like yours when he feels a negative emotion, and his teeth will sharpen on their own ready to attack," she said, concealing enough information as the mouse was not ready to know yet. 

"you said the dip fell into a drain on the floor, yes? Well, don't worry. You will see him just not now. You two will meet him in the future," Walt said with a kind smile.

"I think he would want you two to live your lives, let him find you. He can feel that you two are alive, spiritly at least," she said with a sweet smile as she kissed his forehead and bandaged his finger, which made the mouse smile. 

* * *

As the days go on, Both Parents had to build up Oswald's confidence. His....habits were not really good. Mickey, Walt, and Lillian would see Oswald do the strangest things.

  * Barely ate
  * Sneak food into the room during Dinner time. 
  * Sleep in the closet 
  * Watch Mickey Play
  * Flinch whenever spoken to
  * Always expecting to be harmed
  * Sitting in the corner for very long periods of time
  * barely spoke



And among other things, Both Lillian and Walt thought that he was actually experiencing a form of depression from how he was acting considering what happened back in universal. Lillian made sure to give Oswald lost of love and kept anything that could harm him away. Walt spent time with him, giving him defense lessens for obvious reasons and praising him on his accomplishments. Mickey would spend time with him any chance he got, whether it be to watch a movie or explore anything that came there way. Oswald loved his family and felt his confidence rise that he would speak up more, laugh, relax, and do everything with them. 

Oswald and his family got to learn so much about each other, Everyone learned that Oswald liked to read, dance, and build. Oswald got to learn that Mickey liked to paint, play, and due to his massive curiosity explore which usually got the two lost. Oswald got to learn that his parents were very loving and caring and to extend strict at times, Lillian more so than Walt. Both boys had each other's backs in everything they did, Whether it was to steal cookies from the kitchen to Oswald defending his brother and keep others who made Mickey upset. He stood up to anyone who tried to bother his little brother and even beat up a few people that wanted to hurt him. He knows Mickey can take care of himself with his condition, the incident back at Universal was enough proof that he needed. 

Oswald noticed that when Mickey's upset bad things happened, which he never understood why, for example: when a kid made fun of how big Mickey's ears were, Mickey only glared at the child, and Oswald noticed how his eyes flashed green before the child got hurt. So hurt that he had to be escorted to the hospital. 

The rabbit didn't understand this since he was so young, but Walt did and made sure Oswald knew to make Mickey peaceful and happy. Walt and Lillian knew that due to Mickey's powers, he always had a temper, but thankfully that didn't apply to the family. Still, it was a problem for other scenarios, but that only happened when Mickey was alone. Walt and Lillian were confused about why Oswald's power didn't come, but they were kind of relieved as well; the rabbit needed to learn life skills to survive before his powers came and became so sort of crutch to him which they didn't want. They were already upset that Mickey might turn out that way, but they hoped it wouldn't be that way. 

Soon Walt began to make more cartoons and with more cartoons meant new characters, new adventures, new friends to make, new everything. It was like a dream come true, and nothing could ruin it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit a few things but it's still overall great


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Character 'Death'

**Narrator's POV**  
  
The scene takes place in a forest near a pond where Firea and Phantasos could be seen consulting with each other "are you sure we can't just fake the car crash together?" Phantasos asked

"Phantasos, you haven't spent as much time with the boys due to this job, you know how the boys are, baby. They want to spend more time with their fathers more than their mothers sometimes, okay? Just fake an illness when their old enough to live on their own, deal?" she said which made the wolf sighed but nodded "fine" he said 

Firea smiled and kissed him which he gladly returned. 

* * *

Days have turned into months and months turned into years, and both boys have had great lives, their family was doing very well in the animating business with Walt doing the cartoons and Lillian doing the costumes for those cartoons.

With everyone accepting more toons to be out in the open, Mickey and Oswald have grown into fine young men. They had delighted lives with friends at the studio and helping out their parents. Mickey's condition hasn't shown itself since Oswald been helping him. That was until their mother died from a heart attack in a car crash to a picnic. Everything went so fast that they all couldn't process what was going on until they made it to the hospital. But Mickey remembered a glimpse of that customized red car while Oswald remembered the car's license plate. That day was horrible for the three. Walt didn't leave the hospital until they had deemed that they could not save Lillian. The family was depressed after the funeral; they barely did anything at all. It was like this for a week, until Oswald took it upon himself to take care of his family in the absence of their mother. He cooked, cleaned, woke up both boys to make sure they did things like personal hygiene. When noticing how helpful Oswald was being, Walt and Mickey got a grip on their lives and helped him out, which the bunny appreciated. 

The next day, Mickey found Oswald in Walt's office using the computer. He was about to ask what he was doing when he saw a picture come up of a man, blonde hair with brown eyes, and the biggest shit-eating grin he's ever seen. He also had on a wannabe racer outfit for his diver's license photo.   
  
"what are you doing?" He wondered which made Oswald stiffen and turned to him, "don't do that!" The bunny scolded. Mickey only stared until Oswald sighed and glared at the photo. "that's mom's killer," he said in disgust, which shocked the mouse. Soon, the shock turned into anger as he went over to the computer and looked at the provided info. It wasn't long before they had to leave, even though today it was one of those days where they were left alone in the house they weren't supposed to be in the office. 

That night, Oswald caught Mickey sneaking out, "Mickey?" He said. This made Mickey stiffen before he turned to his head to face him, his eyes being toxic green instead of his chocolate ones. Oswald walked up to him "you're going after him, aren't ya" he asked, now being stern. Mickey just sat on the ledge and sighed "Oswald I-"

"Don't sugar coat anything; just tell the truth," Oswald said and crossed his arms, and Mickey looked at him "yes I am, he's the reason why Mom is dead, and he needs to pay for it" Mickey said as he narrowed his eyes. Oswald looked at the time and saw that it was 12:30 pm before he turned his gaze back at Mickey "wait," he said and left. Mickey was confused until he saw Oswald come back with two masks and two cloaks then gave one of each to Mickey and put on a cloak; Mickey was shocked "O-Ozzy what are you doing?" He asked, and Oswald rose an eyebrow.

"what? Do you think I'm gonna let you go alone? I want payback too, you know," Oswald said with a determined look. Considering how Oswald was, Mickey didn't think Oswald was big on revenge, but he was glad that he had his back on this. He put on his mask, and they both went out into the night to go after the bastard that killed their mother and made them all depressed. The night was dark, but that didn’t bother the brothers in the slightest. Tonight, they were the beings that were to be feared when one looked to the shadows. Mickey snuck a few glances at Oswald as they walked, but the rabbit’s eyes were locked straight ahead. They eventually came to a large, three-story house. The lawn was well kept, the walls looked freshly painted, and in the driveway…  
  
It was the car.   
  
The car that had taken their mother’s life. Mickey felt a low snarl rumbled in his throat and Oswald’s hands curled tightly into fists. A light flickered on and caught their attention. It was on the first floor and looked as though someone was in the kitchen. They snuck closer, peering carefully through the window. The kitchen was vast and in pristine condition. It was a kitchen of someone that never had to use it themselves outside of water or midnight snacks. They caught sight of the figure digging around in the fridge and were grateful that the angle would make it difficult for them to be spotted. Mickey’s eyes once again flashed that toxic green as the figure turned around.  
  
There he was.   
  
A growl ripped from Mickey’s throat as he crashed through the window and jumped at the man. The man, thinking he had been safe in his own home, screamed as the fury-ridden mouse tackled him to the ground and wrapped his hands around the man’s throat. It wasn’t going to be that easy, however. The man, gathering all of his panicked strength, threw a punch that knocked Mickey back and away from him. The man sprung to his feet and snatched a kitchen knife from the counter, brandishing it in front of him and shaking with fear and panic. The knife did nothing to deter Mickey from his assault. The mouse dashed forward again and ducked under the slashing metal of the weapon. He tackled the man’s legs, bringing his prey to the floor once again, the knife sliding away. The man gave his own growl of desperation; his body pumping with adrenaline and resistance. He twisted as Mickey came at him and managed to catch the mouse in his arms, sending them both rolling on the floor, scratching and kicking. The man’s size gave him the advantage and he found himself on top of Mickey, his hands wrapped around the smaller male’s throat. Mickey clawed at the hands, but his strength was running out and his vision blurred. His lungs begged for air, but their pleas went unheard.   
  
'No...Mother...We...We were supposed...To avenge you…' Mickey thought as he felt lightheaded from lack of oxygen

Mickey gasped and breathed in deeply as he felt the pressure leave his throat. He then felt a hot sensation hit his face, along with the unmistakable scent of blood. The man’s mouth was opening and closing rapidly, giving him the appearance of a goldfish that had jumped from its bowl and onto dry ground. Streams of red ribboned from his throat and a silverpoint poked through his skin. The man’s eyes bulged and then froze as his body tipped over to reveal Oswald behind him.

“O...Oz…” Mickey croaked, but the rabbit seemed not to hear him. Oswald’s eyes were filled with rage and tears. Oswald yanked the knife from the man’s throat and then proceeded to stab the man’s body.

Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and-

“Stop!” Mickey grabbed his brother into a tight hug from behind, embracing the shaking, sobbing form of Oswald. “Stop…” He whispered, “It’s over...You can stop now.” Oswald’s sobs hiccuped in his throat as he turned to embrace his brother in a shaking hug. 

They cleaned up their tracks and scattered evidence that made it seem like a robbery. They buried some of the belongings in the woods so they wouldn’t have to explain it to the Mother or Father, and it would also decrease the chance of them being linked back to the crime scene. 

The walk back home was...heavier, than the walk from it. There was no need to discuss further what they had done. Did they regret what they had to do? 

No. 

And they never would. 

Mickey and Oswald’s hands interlaced, taking comfort in each other’s company and support. They went to bed, and a new day began. 

* * *

Soon everything went back to normal, Disneyland was halfway done, and the boys went back to having a happy life with their friends and family. Except for Oswald and Mickey, who was secretly learning how to fight and use any weapon. Very soon, Walt started to become very sick and had to be sent to the hospital to be treated. Mickey and Oswald visited every day to see how he was doing and hung out with him for a while, but they both knew that he was getting worse as time went on but tried to stay positive and hope for a miracle.

Right now Phantasos laid on the hospital bed talking with Firea who sat next to the bed "you think the boys are ready for this?" she asked a bit concerned "Firea, you need to get it through your head that those boys are very capable of taking care of themselves. They took out your supposed killer," he said, amused, which made her give him a stern look but rolled her eyes. "I know what they've been doing, but still, their my babies," she sighed. 

"I know everything will be okay; they will be okay. You will still get to watch over them," Phantasos said as he held her hand, which made her smile at him before she looked at all the machinery "you gonna be okay with all that connected to you?" she asked. He shrugged "these don't hurt, don't worry about it," he said dismissively which made her smile amused at him. That was until they both stiffen when they felt Mickey and Oswald coming. "Gotta go, love, see you soon," she said as she kissed his cheek and vanished. Phantasos then shifted into his human form and acted dead while waiting for the boys to come in. 

Mickey and Oswald came through the door with smiles and a new puppy in Mickey's arms, they both went on each side of the bed "hey dad, we got a new puppy today!" Mickey said and held up the puppy who Barked happily. 

"We named him Pluto because how small he is," Oswald said with a chuckle, but when they got no response, they looked at their Father; Mickey put Pluto down and looked worried. Oswald shook Walt's arm a little, but he didn't move "d-dad?" Mickey asked, but Walt didn't respond "m-maybe, he's just resting," Oswald said as a sweat drop went down the side of his face. It was then that they now started to hear the long beep noise coming from the heart monitor and feared the worst. 

"no...no...no DAD PLEASE DON'T GO!" Mickey said as he was on the verge of tears, "DOC! NURSE! WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Oswald yelled as Pluto whined while Oswald ran back to Walt's side "DAD PLEASE DONT GO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU A SECOND TIME!" Oswald yelled as Mickey was crying. When then doctors rushed into the room, they saw what was going on, and they told the boys to leave so that they could work. They waited for a long time before a nurse came in and told them the bad news. The Disney brothers left the hospital feeling broken to plan the funeral for their dad. 

* * *

At the funeral, everyone from the Disney company was there to pay their respects to the man to started it all. Mickey and Oswald were in front of everyone with Pluto and with saddened faces. After they buried the man next to his wife, everyone started to leave; the last ones were the Disney brothers and their dog. Oswald looked at Mickey and sighed,  
  
"Mick....I think we should move," Oswald said, and Mickey nodded.  
  
"Me too....Just thinking of going back to that house..."Mickey started but didn't finish as a few tears came down as he stared at his parent's graves, "I know..., I'll call a moving truck, and we'll look for a house to live in," Oswald said, and Mickey nodded as Oswald left to call the moving truck. Mickey knelt on his knees and prayed.  
  
"Please take care of them; that's all I ask," Mickey whispered. When Oswald was done with the call, he went back to see Mickey on his knees and smiled a little before he did the same as his little brother and prayed for his father and mother. They didn't notice the two ghost figure watching them with sad smiles. 

* * *

After a couple of weeks of depression, the Disney brothers moved and went back into finishing their father's dream. Very soon, it was a success. Families from all over the world came to see the one and only Disneyland. It was great, and everyone enjoyed their stay. 

Yeah, that was until something bad started happening, all the characters were afraid to leave the studio. Mickey first heard this and thought about some of the rumors he heard. They can't be true right?

"....did you hear that some toons are being stolen?..."

"...I heard some were dipped for the humans' enjoyment"

"I heard some were being experimented on...."

And many more after that. Why would anyone hate them that much to actually try to harm them? All they have ever done is bring joy to the public. No, there's gotta be some truth behind it all. After all, they were just rumors!.....right? Mickey kept thinking and thinking, not realizing that paint was floating off his body "Mickey" a concerned was heard which made the mouse stiffen and turned to see Minnie "y-your fur....do you want me to bring Oswald?" she asked giving him his water. He sighed, he knew his new friends know about his condition and accepted him but he could still see that they were cautious; afraid. 

"yeah...please, I need to talk to him" he said as he looked away. Minnie nodded with a sad smile and went to go get said rabbit. It was a few minutes before Oswald came in, he then took a seat next to the mouse "is everything okay?" he asked 

"...I'm not sure?" Mickey answered as he gave Oswald a concerned look 

"what is it?" Oswald asked 

"well..have you heard of the rumors that have been going on?" Mickey replied. Oswald could already see where this was going, he knew very well what the rumors were so he knew it wouldn't be long before Mickey would want to get to the bottom of it. If it were something ridiculous like one of the toons doing something stupid or not that he wouldn't have cared but characters were suddenly going missing. This was serious. 

Oswald sighed "yeah I know...let me guess you want to go investigate?" he asked which made Mickey gave a sheepish smile "if it's not to much trouble," He replied which made Oswald chuckle "nah it's okay, I don't mind going along. When are we going?" he asked which made Mickey smile. He knew he could count on Oswald.

* * *

It was a few days when Mickey and Oswald were following directions, they have made asked a few friends to help out a bit which was a big help to where they are now. It was late at night, the air was stale; almost intoxicating if you took in deep breaths. It was so dark that if it wasn't for the moonlight they would be bumping into every tree in their path. The pathway during the thick woods seemed like it went on forever until they finally found a gate-like fence. 

They smiled a bit and followed the fence until they found themselves at a warehouse. Oswald felt like throwing up at the horrid stench that came from there resulting in him taking out a clean rag to cover his mouth and nose from. Mickey, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the smell. The only thing it was was made his eye turn green but it wasn't the toxic green Oswald was used to seeing...It was more of a low dark green if anything. 

"Mickey are you okay?" he asked which made Mickey glance at him "yeah, the smell doesn't really bother me, but it does smell familiar. What about you?" he asked.

"It stinks for me, really bad" Oswald answered with a disgusted look "do you want to head back? I can handle it if it's too much for you" Mickey said as he held his hand; giving the bunny some comfort. If it wasn't for the rag or the fact that it was very dark out, the mouse could've seen the light blush that appeared "no it's okay, I can handle it." Oswald responded "besides we have to find out why are people are mysteriously disappearing," Oswald said as he walked forward with Mickey following. 

They made it into the warehouse without much effort, there didn't seem to be many guards going around. Maybe it was an off day for everyone. Inside the warehouse was another story though, it was toon hell in there. VERY LARGE tubs of the very dangerous dip were in there, the tubs were three floors high! There were many holding capsules as well; different sizes too. To the far side of the warehouse, there was a lot of movement in one room. Both Mickey and Oswald had to go up the stairs to get into the room but what they saw made their eyes widen. All the stolen toons; which was about 10 of them so far looked like they had gone rabid. 

Eyes bloodshot, fur rough and rugged, frothing at the mouth, They all looked like they have gone feral and looking for their next meal. What's worst....They were fighting to eat each other "oh my god.." Mickey said as he stared

"..I think I'm gonna be sick.." Oswald groaned as his ears pinned down, trying to keep calm. Taking a step back was the bunny's second mistake, as his foot stoped a connected remote which made the machine's startup. Hearing this made the rabid characters, the ones that were alive anyway, staring at them through the thick glass "Ozzy we gotta go" Mickey said as he held Oswald's hand. They yelped and fell down as all the rabid toons roared and slammed into the glass. They scampered away as fast as they could as the glass shattered to pieces from the beasts slamming through it. 

The feral characters ran after their prey as the only thing on their mind was to feed. Mickey saw fear in Oswald's eyes, it would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared as well. Wanting Oswald to be safe, Mickey pushed the bunny over the ledge of the big staircase "MICKEY!" Oswald screamed before he landed in a capsule which closed on him. 

Oswald pounded on the glass as he watched his brother for his life, his heart skipped a beat when he saw a character finally tackled Mickey and bit down on his side, Mickey screamed at the pain he received from those sharp teeth reminded Oswald of the pain Julius was in when he was killed. He felt like crying but blinked the tears away as he tried harder to break through 'I won't lose him, I won't!' he thought determined as he made a crack in the glass and kept on.

The feral screamed in pain as he quickly pulled away, the rest of the rabid beasts watched as their comrade started dissolving right in front of their eyes. They wanted as the mouse snarled at them as paint floated off Mickey's body, his eyes turning toxic green, claws erupted from his hands and feet, tearing through his gloves and shoes while his teeth sharpened. 

"How dare you scare him!" he growled, his voice taking on that demonic effect before he pounced and fought them off. The crazy characters slashed, kicked, and bit down for all they were worth. But it wasn't enough as the mouse was more agile as his moves had more power behind them, ripping an arm off here and smashing a skull there.

Oswald was able to finally break free but what he saw shocked him, Mickey looked just like the rabid beasts they were running from. He was killing each one with ease. It was with the last two that made Oswald almost faint "MICKEY NO!" He screamed as he ran as he saw the mouse tackle the last two beasts into the large tub of dip. Oswald felt a tear fell down as he ran over to the remote to stop the machines, he pressed the glowing red button and watched as everything went silent 

"...Mickey..." he whimpered before he fell to his knees "no you too!" he screamed as he sobbed. He felt like he wanted to die right there just so that he could be with his loved ones again. That was until his ears twitched as he heard a slushing sound, like as if something was trying to swim out of something 

"Ozzy" that voice. How could it be? he should be dead! Oswald quickly got up and rushed to the railing to see Mickey giving a tired smile "We should probably give the companies and police a call" he said. More tears fell down as he watched Mickey swim over to the edge as if he isn't in the one tub filled with the one thing that could kill a toon "HOW COULD YOU BE AS STUPID AS JUMP IN THERE! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, MICHEAL THEODORE MOUSE!" Oswald shouted which surprised Mickey but he smiled gave a nervous chuckle "I'm sorry Ozzy, can you bring something over so I can get out" he asked

Oswald sighed as he took out his phone but smile softly as he brought over the crane to help his brother out. 

The ride back home in the police car was the quietest one they have ever had. What they just went though could traumatize anyone, their own kind...driven to insanity...It was...to put it lightly; awful

The two sat in their new kitchen in silence, they were too tired to eat as they thought about what to do "so it's true....we're nothing more then their playthings.." Mickey said as he looked down at the table. Oswald glanced at Mickey and gave him a concerned frown. He knew what it was like to be at the mercy of someone, but if he was honest he was glad it was with his own kind. He couldn't imagine if he was bullied by a human 'they probably would've done much worst to me' the bunny though as he looked away with his ears pin down "yeah...I guess we are..." Oswald sighed.

* * *

What Mickey and Oswald witnessed was only the tip of the iceberg, it was a month before Mickey and the rest of the mascots for different Companies were able to make a portal to a flip side to the planet. 

It wasn't long before they made it their home. It was a whole new world for characters, all alike. For the human district, they had Disneyland, but for the toon district, there was a kingdom named Disney world, or Disney for short. There has been a role for the Disney brothers to be kings, but they declined, stating that it wasn't for them. So they lived a simple happy life as one of the townsfolk. The doors to the castle remained closed, well besides for the servants who worked there, still you get the point. The Disney brothers have also created a night club for toons from all over Disneyworld to come and relax and watch cartoons and to be themselves instead of the role they were created for. Yep, everything was going smoothly for the Mouse and Rabbit!.........or so we thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to chatty for helping me with this chapter, I really appreciate it friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrator's POV**  
  
Footsteps could be heard as a running creature ran from its pursuer, it panted being out of breath as it finally found a place to hide for a bit "where are ya little fella?" a soft voice rained through its ears "I just wanna take you back to your owner, that's all~" the voice said. The made the creature mad, like hell it would be going back to that place. It jumped out and roared at the owner of the voice, the owner of the voice was none other than Oswald in his hunting gear. He was not impressed, nor was he amused at what it did as he wiped from spit from his cheek "alright, we doing this the easy way or hard way?" he glared.  
  
He was only met with a clawed hand trying to get to slash at him to which he jumped away from. Oswald then watched as it spread its wings to take off only for it to yelp in distress as it was shot from afar. Oswald growled at this but rolled his eyes and took out a walky-talky "thanks man," he said into it.  
  
"no problem, these upgrades are great though" was the reply from one of his teammates. This made Oswald smile and went over to the down creature; he watched as it was trying to get away with the wound that it was given.   
  


"damn, you are ugly," he commented in disgust before shooting a net at it. The bunny then proceeded to drag the creature to where the group was supposed to meet up. Oswald dropped the weird-looking creature in the middle of a clearing as he waited for the rest of his team. His long fluffy ears could hear the gunshots and angry shouts of his teammates as well as the screams of their bounty. 

It wasn't long before he began to count the minutes of how long it would take for the rest to show up before he saw two other creatures being thrown into the pile as two beings walked through the bushes "took you two long enough" Oswald smirked.

"you try fucking catching two speedy bastards!" One of the beings growled, panting softly while the other one groaned while checking his gun. "Oz, we're gonna need more of those special bullets," the other being said. These two were named Cuphead and Mugman, Cuphead was usually the hot-tempered one while his brother Mugman was more level-headed. Oswald hummed, but in all honesty, those special bullets belonged to Mickey. After all, they were filled with his hazardous blood; but of course, they don't know that. 

"What happened to the set that I gave you?" he asked, which made Mugman glare at his brother "yeah, Cups, what happened the one he gave us?" he growled while Cuphead looked away whistling as if he was innocent in all this. The brother's antics made Oswald giggle. He should've known that Cuphead would be that trigger happy to mess around with VERY dangerous bullets "I'll see what I c-" He was cut off as they were all startled when three more beaten up creatures were dropped in the pile "Damn it, Mickey!" Cuphead shouted while a chuckle could be heard as the mouse jump down with another person. It was the same person who Oswald spoke to earlier; his name was Felix the cat. He held a sniper as he walked over to the group with the mouse "you both know those bullets ain't cheap, right?" Mickey said as he put his hands in his pockets and rose an eyebrow

Cuphead rolled his eyes while Mugman nodded "we know, want extra help with the club as an exchange?" he asked, holding his hand out. Mickey smiled and held his hand out "yeah, that's good," he said while three watched as the two shook hands "let's get these rejects back before they wake up, well...the ones that are alive anyway" Mickey said as he looked at the pile. 

Meeting the cup brothers and Felix was one of the best things Mickey and Oswald had ever done. As they formed into a team, They could let their more dangerous sides out, they have gone on dangerous missions for some serious bounty.

Mickey was the leader.

Oswald was the weapons specialist.

Both Cuphead and Mugman are both muscles of the team.

And lastly, Felix is the medic/marksman of the team.

Originally it was both the cup bros and Mickey and Oswald fighting for the title of best hunters. Felix saw how good each team was and thought of the great idea to combine the two. It was quite easy with Mickey and Oswald since they didn't want anyone to know what they did on the side, so they went under the fake names of Micheal and Oscar to hide their identity. 

All Felix had to do was threaten to spill the tea, with the cup bros, it was a bit hard since they were always on the run for the next bounty. The cat was able to figure it out when he was able to talk to Mugman; he found out that talking to Mugman revealed that the hunter admired Mickey and Oswald's bounty hunting. Introducing the idea to combine sparked Mugman's interest, and Cuphead just followed like a lost puppy. Cuphead wasn't happy with the arrangement initially, but as time went on, he was comfortable and enjoyed his time with his team, and Felix was delighted with his new friends. 

* * *

**Oswald's POV**

I watched as Pluto ate his food, I could remember when he was just a pup, and now he's so big. Mickey says I overfeed him sometimes, but with all the running and playing he does, I can say I feed him pretty well. It was time for us to head over to the House of Disney; it's this night club where any character can come and whine down from their hectic lives, pretty cool, huh? Anyway, I fixed my jacket a bit before I made my way to Mickey's room. 

When I got there, I saw this idiot half-dressed and frantically writing away on paperwork. I hate it when he does this; he looks like a lunatic. Going over to him, I grabbed a brush and began to brush his fur. He jumped out of his chair, getting ready to fight, which made me raise an eyebrow with an amused smirk "you seriously need to relax," I teased.

Mickey just groaned as his shoulders sagged a bit, "did you even sleep?" I asked as he sat back down while I brushed his fur and went back to writing frantically "yeah, and I regret it! I totally forgot that I had paperwork to fill out when we got home!" Mickey said, but I stopped him by holding his wrists and made him look at me. "Mick, we have a show to put on, okay? You can finish this when we get back; I'll even help you out with this, I already finished my paperwork," I said. I could feel him relax at what I said "r-right...I'll just..finish getting dressed," he said, but I also saw him go a little red, which made me feel his forehead. I narrowed my eyes when I felt that he was a bit warm. "Try not to overwork yourself, okay? I can't have my co-host go sick on me" I smiled then patted his shoulder "now hurry up, the cab is gonna be here soon!" I said before leaving the room.

 **Mickey's POV**  
  
I watched as Ozzy left my room, I couldn't resist looking at that fluffy tail of his. When I realized what I was doing, I slapped my face to snap myself out of it and groaned—these thoughts; they're not natural. My thoughts and feelings about Ozzy have turned from that of a brother to a lover! I shouldn't be feeling these things, but I do! What am I going to do!? I don't want him to hate me. Him hating me would—it would break me. I soon noticed ink floating off my hand and sighed. It's been a while since I saw that.

I looked in the mirror and did my breathing exercises to calm myself down. No need to worry anyone on something ridiculous, noticing the time I shook off these negative yet strange thoughts and got dressed before heading downstairs after I heard the cab honk.   
  
**Narrator's POV**  
  
As stated before, at the House of Disney, it is a nightclub stationed in the middle of the kingdom of Disney. As much as the brothers hated it, especially Oswald, the reincarnation of Pete was the owner of the place, a greedy one at that. Many weird shenanigans go down at this place, but Mickey and his friends have a ton of fun at their jobs. 

Both Oswald and Mickey are the hosts. 

Pluto, being the pooch that he is, he is the mascot. 

Minnie is the manager.

Ortensia is the assistant manager helping Minnie whenever she could.

Daisy works with the renovations.

Donald greeted the guests.

Goofy is the waiter with the penguins assisting him.

Max, who is goofy's son, is the valet. 

There are times when Oswald's and Mickey's hunting buddies Cuphead and Mugman help out with the bar whenever one of the characters want an alcoholic drink.

Everything was going fine with Mickey talking with Minnie and Ortensia when they suddenly felt the ground shake. They were surprised when a giant turtle female walked backstage, "hey mouse!" Mama turtle said as she shoved her child into Mickey's arms "I want you to make sure my baby Shelby gets on stage got it? Or there will be no mouse at the house of Disney," she said before walking off. 

All three watched as she walked off "how? Why? Are we that desperate?" Mickey said as he looked at the girls for confirmation. Minnie rolled her eyes amused, "well Mickey, Della's kids were sick, so she had to cancel for them" Ortensia answered, "this was a last-minute thing, so yes, technically we were desperate" Minnie said as she checks a few things off her checklist. Mickey groaned at this but nodded, "so what does he do?" he asked as he looked at the baby turtle.

Donald came and pointed at Shelby with an annoyed look "he's trouble" he said, and Mickey rolled his eyes "oh c'mon Donald, he's just a baby, how much trouble can he-" Mickey started and paused a little as he stared at his empty hands "be?" He finished 

Donald crossed his arms and smirked at the mouse, "you were saying?" He spoke, this made Mickey gave him a peeved look "oh shut up, Pluto!" Mickey whistled, which made Pluto ran up to him, "see if you can go find baby Shelby, okay?" Mickey ordered. Pluto soluted proudly before he ran off to find the baby turtle. Mickey Than ran on stage "hey everybody! Here the next cartoon!" He said and ran off stage to look for the baby turtle as cartoon played for the guests.

Oswald was in the kitchen trying to think of a way to get Goofy's head out of the sink "dude...how the hell did you get your head stuck in the sink? Again?!" He said, and Goofy nervously chuckled. Oswald sighed and went to look for tools to take the sink apart once again. When he got his tools, Mickey ran into the kitchen and looked around "hey bro, sorry I couldn't introduce the cartoon; Goofy got his head stuck again," Oswald said as he pointed started the sink. Mickey was about to speak but paused when he heard that and rose an eyebrow. 

"it's fine, but have you seen a baby turtle run in here? He's supposed to go on stage when the cartoon's done but he ran off, and if I don't get him on stage, then his mom is gonna get pissed," he said with a sigh. Oswald shook his head "no sorry, tell you what I'll help you find him wh- hehe...ahahahahah! Stop that tickles!" Oswald squealed as he fell; Mickey blushed at his brother's cute laugh and went over to help him. "Ozzy, what's wrong, no one's tic- wait a minute," Mickey said as he saw something moving under Oswald's shirt. Oswald stopped laughing when Shelby poked his head out through Oswald's shirt collar HAHA!" Shelby said and gave Oswald and kiss on the cheek and ran off. Oswald blushed a little while Mickey growled and ran after Shelby. 

"uh...Oswald? You still there?" Goofy asked, and Oswald stopped his stare and looked at Goofy "y-yeah, uh...just give me a moment to take apart the sink to get you out," Oswald said, "alright!" Goofy said and waited as Oswald started taking apart the sink. 

Mickey chased Shelby all-around night club, he caught him once, but the baby turtle got away again, and now both him and Oswald were chasing him all over the place. When they finally found him again, both of them were panting from being out of breath "are you sure.....he won't get away this time?" Mickey asked, trying to catch his breath with Oswald next to him doing the same. Donald nodded "I glued him to the stage," he said while showing the Disney brothers a bucket of glue, the brothers looked on stage and saw Shelby shaking with fear as he looked out to the crowd "does he have stage fright?" Oswald asked, and Mickey facepalmed, "I got this, Ozzy introduce Shelby, okay?" Mickey said and left.

Oswald and Donald watched him leave then look back at each other, wondering what the mouse was going to do. Soon Mickey came back with a cart and rolled it on the stage. He then pulled Shelby off the ground before putting him on the cart, then he pulled his shell and put it to the side. Mickey looked at Oswald and nodded; Oswald got on stage and cleared his throat "hey, everybody! Introducing Mama turtle's little one, baby Shelby!" He said with a smile, and Mickey smiled and used Shelby's shell as an instrument, and Shelby started to sing. Mama turtle smiled, "that's it, Shelby! MAKE MAMA PROUD!" She yelled as Shelby sang his heart out.  
  
When the song was done, everyone clapped, Mickey and Oswald sighed in relief. Now in the backstage area, Mickey and Oswald talked when Oswald's ear went down when he saw Mama turtle making her way to them. "Ozzy what's-" Mickey started concerned when "HEY MOUSE! RABBIT!" She shouted as she walked over to them while they backed up as far away as they can, "where's my baby Shelby!?" She demanded, and they had trouble coming up with an excuse cause they didn't know what the baby turtle was "uh..he's...Well, he's..um..." Mickey started, and Oswald gave a nervous smile "he's right here!" Donald said as he walked over to them, holding up baby Shelby with a smile. Mama turtle walked over to him with a smile and took baby Shelby "aww, did you behave for the hosts today, Shelby?" she asked while baby talking him, and he nodded with a smile.  
  
Both hosts looked at them rose an eyebrow at this. ' _yeah sure, if you count me and my lov- I mean brother chasing him around the whole club as behaving_ ' Mickey though with a small blush and a peeved look.   
  
' _I wouldn't call what me and Mick just went through as behaving lady_ ' Oswald thought as he crossed his armed and a small blush as well as he thought about his brother. When Mama turtle turned towards them, they smiled at her. "I thank you for getting my little Shelby on stage Mickey and Oswald," she said with a smile ' _now she says my name?_ ' They thought, "sure, no problem, Mrs. Turtle!" Oswald said, and Mickey smiled. Mama turtle left, and after the last cartoon, the Disney brothers ended the night with a bow. 

* * *

When the hosts got home, Pluto watched as his two masters plopped themselves on the couch sighed a bit to relax "Mick I know I said I would help you with the paperwork but I'm too tired to move" Oswald said, and Mickey hummed in response "your not the only one Ozzy, we'll do it tomorrow" Mickey said. Oswald gave a thumbs-up as his eyelids got heavy and fell asleep on Mickey's shoulder.   
  
Mickey paused when he felt this and stared at the bunny as he blushed. He then smiled as he carefully removed his jacket and shoes along with Oswald's jacket. He then gave them to Pluto to put away before he got comfortable on the couch with Oswald lying on top. It wasn't long before the mouse fell asleep. Pluto came into the room and smiled at his masters; he knew they both started having feelings for each other. They just didn't know how to express it just yet. Pluto pulled a blanket over his masters and laid beside the couch and fell asleep for the night. 

* * *

(here are the team members for the hunting team. Ignore the fact that they are not colored)  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only art that belongs to me are the ones at the very bottom, the first one belongs to an artist named Glitchlight on DeviantArt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters introduced!

** Narrator's POV **

Up in the god realm, known as Asgard. The Death Goddess, Thanatikos, was just coming out of a meeting with the main gods. She had the form of a panther with purple eyes. What she wore was a black formal gown with purple essence as well as a long cloak with a large hoodie that head her face. She was on her way back to her realm when all of a sudden her friends Phantasos and Firea came to her in such a hurry. That was odd what could they be fussing over? "Thanatikos, my dear. We have a problem" Phantasos spoke 

"Please," Firea pleaded.

The death goddess was surprised by their pleading; only one thing made them beg like this: Family "Of course, let's go to my domain." she said as she quickly leads them away. When they got there, they found the one annoyance that they couldn't get rid of, sitting in her throne-like chair.

Zilios the god of Mischief. Zilios had the form of a hedgehog with purple eyes as well while wearing his usual skates and collar. He also had a sash wrapped around his waist with the end hanging off one corner he also had black gloves.

Thanatikos growled at this, "Get out of here!" she shouted as she threw a warning blast at him to which he dodged with ease "Aw c'mon, Ghost lady! let me have some fun here!" he laughed while Firea and Phantasos glared at him. He was a nuisance that always got on the gods' nerves "don't make me tell your mothers what happened the last time you were here" she smirked

Zilios froze, hearing this before he glared at her "fine, I'm leavin'," he said before he rolled out on his skates. The panther sighed before she took a seat on her, then looked at them with a worried glance.

"what's seems to be the problem?" she asked. 

* * *

** Mickey's POV **

Darkness and fog. It was everywhere, it was so ominous plus I felt like I was being watched. It was so creepy that it would make someone wet their pants. But I just kept walking hoping to find an exit. I couldn't but I did find a mirror! Which was strange, why would there be a...Floating? mirror in the middle of nowhere. What's it even doing here anyway? When I walked over to it I was horrified by what I saw. 

It was me! But more....evil? looking. He looked so fancy with glowing blood-red eyes. Long sharp fangs poked out from his lips while claws were clearly trying to break through his gloves as he fixed the cuff of his coat. Now that I look more at him, he looked like a vampire. I did dress up as a vampire once for Halloween but this...He looked more professional. Plus he had blood spots all over him as if he just ki- Oh my god! There are dead bodies behind him! "w-who are you?" I stuttered. 

"you" He smirked

"what? no, I-" I started but he cut me off "your not what? a killer? what do you think a hunter is, Mickey? Though it is ironic that you hunt monsters even though you are one" He chuckled which made me glare at him "I am not a monster" I growled at him but all I got in return was his eyes flashing those same toxic ones that mine does sometimes "are you sure?" he said with a serious face. Before he walked away while fog flooded the mirror then vanished out of existence. I didn't understand what he meant, I wasn't a monster! I hunt to keep people safe, what was so wrong with that? 

Suddenly the floor gave out from under me and I was falling, I looked around for anything to grab onto but nothing was there. A yelp came out when I hit the ground, yeah that hurt. I groaned when I got up and looked around but I couldn't see anything for miles until a path was lit for me. I smiled and began to walk the path as the lights continued to light my way. The calm nature of it soon began to tumble as the lights soon revealed Oswald. He was tied to a pole with his mouth gagged! I could tell he was trying to tell me something but his pleading eyes were enough for me as I ran to get him untied.

unfortunately, I was too late as a giant hand grabbed him and lifted him up into the air "Ozzy! Don't worry I'll- oh god.." I said breathlessly as I watched the hand move to a mouth. What shocked me was that the mouth belonged to a shadowy figure that looked exactly like me! no this can't be true! "Hey! Stop! put him down!" I shouted while looking for anything to harm this beast; of course, I had nothing

All I got was a growl in response before it brought Oswald closer to its mouth! No! "OZZY!" I shouted

"MICKEY WAKE UP!" and that's when I woke up. I Looked up to see Oswald shaking me with a worried look on his face "Ozzy?" I said before I quickly sat up and pulled him in a hug, it felt so real "Whoa! hey are you okay?" he asked as he comforted me. I wanted to tell him but how could I explain what I just dreamt? I killed him for god's sake! oh jeez...

"j-just a nightmare," I replied as I looked away while a few droplets of ink were sliding down my face? that's new they usually float up. Oswald noticed this and wiped them away "are you sure?" he asked which made me growl and glare at him as my eyes flashed green "I'm fine" I snarled. Ozzy flinched and that made me realize what I was doing; my ears pinned back at that, I scared him...."Oz please just leave me alone for a bit...I wanna think..." I said ashamed

"um....okay. If you wanna talk I'm here" he said and left my room. What is going on with me?

* * *

** Oswald's POV **

It was the middle of the night when I walked back to my room from Mickey's. I wonder what's wrong with him. He never snaps at me like that. It was hours later when it was morning as my alarm clock went off. Just like any other morning I get and do my morning routine. 

After I was done I went to the kitchen to cook, I'm usually the cook of the house since Mickey can't cook to save his life. He knows a couple of recipes like mac & cheese but that's about it. "Woof!" I heard and looked to find Pluto with his bowl in his mouth. Okay, I won't lie on this part...I spoil this dog to no end, normal people would give their dogs dog food. me? Nah I would give him dog versions of what me and Mickey eat. 

For example, I'm planning on making cheesecake pancakes with strawberries and whip cream. Just a little something to cheer Mickey up for his nightmare. So me being the creative toon that I am I'm gonna give Pluto the same or maybe some eggs and bacon would suit him better. 

"Hey boy, how's it going?" I petted him and got a cute bark in return "what's it gonna be huh? pancakes or eggs and bacon?" I asked. I giggled when I saw the gears turning in his head as he thought about my options. After a while, he chose the second open. I nodded and began to hum as I cooked.

* * *

** Narrator's POV  **

Mickey finally came down from his room, he still felt irritable from before. That was until he smelt something delicious plus the beautiful singing made his peeved mood melt away. The mouse poked his head into the kitchen to see Oswald setting the table with Pluto's help as he sang along with what was playing in the small radio in the kitchen. When Oswald noticed him he smiled and waved "Morning Mickey," he greeted going to turn down the music while Mickey took a seat "hey Oz...um...Sorry about before" he said with a nervous smile "I didn't mean to scare ya" he added

Oswald only rolled his eyes amused "ah it's fine, Don't worry about it. here you go" He said as he served the mouse his food. Mickey dug right in with gusto smiling in delight at the heavenly food as he felt all his worries fade away. Oswald then proceeded to give Pluto his breakfast before sitting down with his own.

"So is there anything for us to do today when we head over to the studio?" Oswald asked. The only ones who knew that Toons still exists were the ones who worked in the animation industry. But no one is allowed to say that they work with a toon or else they're...taken care of. For the safety of the characters, anyone who had leaked out that they work with actual toons and that toons do in fact exists, they will have their minds erased. And due to the fact that the machine was made by a toon, there have been some bad side effects....

"Nah, They're mostly gonna work on some other shows or try to make new ones. We can take it easy while we're there" Mickey explained as he ate. Oswald nodded "alright sure" he replied.

* * *

After work, The crew went home to get ready for the House of Disney. Everyone could tell that there was something wrong with Mickey, he just had this...aura..as if he was going to eat them if they made the wrong move around him. Though he was strangely calm around Oswald and Minnie. 

During work on the other side, he was so quiet. He gave this icy glare to anyone who came his way. If it weren't for Oswald he would've attacked an actor who just wanted to joke around with him. Both Minnie and Oswald had to drag him back to Toonworld, as the humans so called it. But as soon as he crossed over the mouse just collapsed in Minnie's arms

Both toons were worried for the actor and quickly took him home to take care of him. After getting home, They went to his room to put him to bed before going into the kitchen to talk.

"Thank you Min, I don't know what's wrong with him. He was perfectly fine yesterday but this morning..." Oswald started out as he drank a cup of tea Minnie made "This morning what?" She asked as she sat down

"well, technically last night. He had this really bad dream but he won't tell me what it is, but he was pretty shaken up about it. He hugged me tightly as if afraid I would disappear if he let go" Oswald replied as his ears pinned down. Minnie hummed as she thought about this, Mickey was acting so aggressive which he never was. He was usually happy and friendly but for him to be so aggressive....

"Are you sure something didn't happen while you weren't around? Maybe he got into a fight" Minnie theorized while Oswald sighed "no he would've told me if someone tried to pick a fight with him" He said. Minnie looked away as she concerned for Mickey's behavior "with how he's acting, I don't think he should host tonight, stay here with him keep him in bed so that he can rest. Call if you need any help okay" She explained before she noticed the time "oh would you look at the time I have to go and make a few calls for the performances," She said as she got up

"yeah sure," Oswald said as he watched her leave. After she left he heard coughing and vomiting ' _he's up already? and he's throwing up_ ' he thought before he quickly got up to go check on him "Mickey are you okay?" Oswald asked as he knocked on the bathroom door and gently opened it to see Mickey's head in the toilet as he dry heaves while his color was draining from his body, parts of his outline was being shown "Mickey!" Oswald shouted in fright as he quickly went to his brother but yelped when a hand grabbed his arm in a vice grip which made the bunny stiffen in surprise before he gasped seeing Mickey's toxic windows glare at him as he snarled "M-Mickey....?" Oswald whimper but squeaked in surprise when the mouse slammed his lips on to his own

Oswald was shocked as he blushed massively but his eyes widen when he felt his body getting tired as well as his body being drained of its paint. He tried pushing against the mouse but Mickey had a fierce grip on him as he continues the kiss. A whimper soon Left Oswald as he started feeling light-headed. 

It wasn't long before Oswald's passed out in Mickey's arms as Mickey pulled away. He watched as Oswald's body looked frail with splotches of his outline could be seen. He soon got up but had to drag the unconscious bunny back to his room to rest so that his body could replenish its paint.

When Mickey made it back to his room he collapses onto the floor as he began to cry. He felt so ashamed by what he did, it was like his own body won't listen to him. his mind fought for dominance but his body won the fight and did whatever it wanted "oh gods he's gonna hate me..." he whimpered before he coughed up what he thought was ink into his hand. But it was more than just 'ink' 

* * *

"what is going on with this bastard!" Cuphead shouted as he tried helping the team in catching robot experiment "I don't know but he's-" Mugman started out but dodged when a large bag willed with metal was thrown at him 

"what?" Felix said confused then opened the bag, it was the rogue robot! but it was ripped to pieces. They were supposed to bring back in one piece "Mick why did you tear it apart? we were supposed to bring it back in one piece" Felix explained as he watched the mouse wearing his mask walk over to them "he will accept either way" Mickey said in a low tone 

"Mouse what's going on with y-" Cuphead said as he put his hand on his shoulder but stiffen in surprise when his armed was grabbed and he was flipped over "Cuphead!" Mugman shouted as he ran to help him but Mickey did a maneuver to trip him before he aimed a shotgun to Cuphead's head and a pistol to Mugman's head. Felix aimed his rifle at Mickey a bit frightened at his anger "Mickey snap out it! don't make me shoot! this is one of Oswald's special bullets" the cat warned while the mouse just stared at him. His mask making him look ominous as he was very quiet

"wait.....where is Oswald?" Cuphead asked as he stared at Mickey while being mindful of the gun while Mugman glared at the mouse. All Mickey did was stay quiet as his mind continued to fight with his body "where is Oswald!" Cuphead demanded but yelped when a gunshot was close to his ear temporarily deafening his hearing which made him cover his ears as he curled into a ball "Stop!" Mugman shouted but the same happened to him.

Mickey then stiffens when a felt a bullet enter his body and turned his head to see a shocked Felix "H-How..." Felix said breathlessly 

"you would kill me? Damn, I wonder how Oswald would take that~" He questioned in a low chuckle before he aimed his gun at the cat "how about I do the same to you?" Mickey growled while Felix aimed again and narrowed his eyes at the mouse but this aura he was giving....It was truly terrifying...

It felt like at any giving moment his heart would give out from the stress of having the feeling of being eaten alive. 

* * *

"If Mickey keeps going at the rate he's going, his powers are going to burn through his body, We need to send him his chain. Please tell us you have the box we gave you" Phantasos said while Firea gave her pleading eyes. Thanatikos felt the same amount of worry and began to look through her personal items 'damn it I hope that bastard didn't go in here while I was- aha!' she thought with a smile and took out a special looked rectangular box. She then brought it over to the couple and set it down and let them look through the jewelry that was in there

Phantasos smiled when he took out Mickey's chain which had a tag that spelled out his name "this should calm down his powers until he's ready to control it" Firea explained and looked at Thanatikos with a smile and gave her a hug as a thank you before giving her back the box and left with her husband

Thanatikos watched them leave and hoped that their son will be alright "Mistress" a voice spoke which made the panther glance to see one of the reapers have a grim look. That can't be good "what is it?" she spoke "we have a problem" the reaper reported


End file.
